Accidental Bonding
by Rotehexe
Summary: Draco thought he was helping her. He was trying to save her mind so she could help save their world. But maybe the war was too much for her? Can he save her? Slowburn Dramione, WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Quick A/N / Disclaimer:**

 **I own nothing but my own thoughts, mistakes, and idea's.**

 **I did have a version of this story up before, I took it down and have redone it. If you have read it before it has changed ALOT.**

 **I am sure there are still some small spelling error's as I went in and added a few things after it was Beta'd so please forgive those mistakes.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Chapter 1: The Train**

Hermione sat in a compartment with the few returning eighth-year students from her own house. Harry and Ron decided not to return this year. They started their auror training instead, though after the summer she didn't mind being away from them. So instead she sat there with Neville, Seamus, Dean, and even though Ginny wasn't an eighth-year, she was still sitting with her friends. She was more with them than anyone from her year anyway, besides that now that she and Hermione were single they both decided to stay by each other's side.

Hermione looked out the window as her hand traveled to play with a silver pendant that hung on her wrist as conversations flowed around her. A commotion outside the compartment made her head turn to see the returning Slytherin eighth years. They were all stopping and looking around as if to see if there was room. There stood Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. Hermione assumed that the rest of the Slytherins were not coming back. She looked at Draco who seemed to be watching her intently as her hand played with the pendant dangling from her bracelet It made her feel self-conscious and she dropped her hands to her lap again.

Blaise cleared his throat and looked at Ginny. "We… we don't have a compartment yet no one wants to sit with us… can we…?" The question wasn't asked, more so it was left hanging in the air. Ginny nodded that it was okay , and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, though they knew Hermione's approval was the most important and looked to her for an answer.

"Sit, may as well get used to it, not many eighth years came back. No one from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff came back," she said turning her attention back to the window, lost in her thoughts. Her mind going back to when she got the pendant, then skipping to the summer when Ron broke up with her because he didn't see it going anywhere. The whole time she knew her and Ron would never actually work out, but she had hope, hope that the familiar feeling he exuded would get her through the torment she was going through. But soon she was brought back to reality when she felt a presence sit beside her she looked to see it was Draco, as Blaise sat next to Ginny, and Theo next to Neville.

Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye, seemingly on the verge of speaking, his mouth slightly open. The whole compartment was quiet, but it was surprisingly not awkward. Draco leaned over gently and looked at the pendent and then up at her. "Nice bracelet," he spoke kindly and then sat back up straight. Hermione stared at him for a moment, before she took her bracelet and tucked it away in her sleeve. Feeling the cool metal hit her skin made her feel calmer than she had previously, though her mind still wasn't focused on the conversations in the compartment.

"You know we saw what you lot did in the war; you were never really part of it," Neville said gently and looked at the Slytherins. "Zabini and Nott tried to save us from the Carrows more times than I can count. Not to mention sneaking us food into the Room of Requirement, since Gryffindor's didn't get to eat that often."

Draco paled a little at the comment. "You do know I was part of the war right Longbottom? I let them into the school; I tried to do what that noseless freak wanted," Draco stated and shook his head looking down.

"Maybe so, but then you changed. Otherwise Hermione would not have spoken on your behalf to try and get you to stay out of Azkaban. She wouldn't of convinced Harry to do the same either. So she obviously saw something in you that was redeemable," Neville stated.

Blaise put an arm around Ginny as though they had been doing that for a long time. Ginny looked at him and smiled softly.

"Blaise got me out of more tough spots then I care to admit," the red haired witch added.

Draco seemed a little putout; he was sitting in an entire compartment of either people who fought for the light and his friends who were neutral. Though he wasn't sure how the hell Theo never took the mark since his father was adamant about it for so long. His friends didn't seem to notice his discomfort, and if they did, they didn't say anything. The conversation moved on from their participation in the war, making Draco let out a soft sigh of relief.

"So where are Potter and Weasel?" Theo asked.

"Auror training," Hermione stated without looking at anyone, but her gaze kept returning to Draco.

"You still dating?" Theo pressed.

Hermione turned her attention to Theo for a moment and then shook her head. Ginny was the one who spoke up.

"Ron was a right git this summer,, and Harry, well, he seemed to always take his side. So we both are now single." Hermione was grateful that Ginny fielded that question since she wasn't sure if she could answer it without either getting mad or breaking down. Her emotions the past month haven't been stable.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Mione' come on! It has been over a month." Ron pouted grabbing her elbow and pulling her back to face him._

" _Well, I am sorry Ronald that I have not felt the need or want to be intimate. It may be the fact that I keep reliving my torture, or the fact that you are begging like a two-year-old going into a candy shop and their mum says no," Hermione snapped._

 _After the war, she was able to compartmentalize with ease, no nightmares for the first few weeks. Granted, she was depressed with the loss of all her friends and those she thought of her family, as well as her parents. But she was alright; she could pursue a relationship with Ron without too much of a burden on her mind._

 _Then the nightmares started to invade. It began with reliving the last battle which seemed tame compared to the nightmares that came later. Then she began to relive being tortured, and Ron was not as understanding as she had hoped him to bem especially now that it had been over a month since they had last been intimate._

" _You use that excuse all the time. I get it, you were tortured, but you don't even want to try!" he complained_

 _Hermione pulled her arm out of his grasp and glared at him. "I am done with this conversation Ronald. If you cannot understand that my body has been violated by Bellatrix Lestrange and then promised to Greyback to have his way with me and that it is affecting me, then you're not who I thought you were Maybe you should find someone else."_

" _Maybe I already have," he snapped back at her._

" _Then go be with that slag, since she is helping you cheat!" Hermione said coldly and turned on her heel and began to leave the room._

" _You'll be crawling back to me," he called after her._

" _No I won't," she replied, though she doubted he was listening._

 _She wasn't sure if he did cheat, but she couldn't take the burden of the relationship anymore . Her nightmares had been the cause of more than one of their fights. It took her a while to try and understand why she was alright right after the war, why she was able to even be with Ron, but then she broke. Maybe her mind was tricking itself, maybe her mind really wasn't as stable as she hoped._

 _She ended up talking to Molly, who seemed to understand more than Hermione thought she would. Despite the actions of her son, she gave Hermione some of the best advice she had ever received._

" _Dear girl, during, before and now, after the war, you are still the rock for Harry. He went from no family to family, and then he lost so much including his own life at one point. Now he is helping raise a little boy that isn't his own. You were there for Ronald after Fred..." She trailed off, taking a breath and composing herself._

" _And you have been there for all of us as well. Your body has finally caught up with everything now. t's broken and now it needs to repair itself. It might not seem like it, but both Ronald and Harry still need you as a rock, but for now you need to concentrate on you." Molly said. The Weasley matriarch then sat with Hermione as she cried for what felt like an hour._

 _END FLASHBACK_

Slow chatter began to arise, and Draco looked at Hermione again. "You alright?" he asked gently. His concern for her well being brought her back out of her thoughts. and she truly looked at him for the first time since he had entered the compartment earlier that evening. It had been the first time since the incident at the Manor that he had been this close. As she studied him, she saw how his grey eyes were still sunken in from the lack of eating and stress. His blonde hair was longer, his bangs covering his eyes as though he wanted to hide. His skin was much paler than she remembered him to be in school, except for sixth year, of course. Hermione was sure she didn't look any better than he did. She couldn't remember the last time she looked in a mirror and wasn't disgusted by the dark circles under her eyes and the lackluster quality of her hair.

* * *

Draco studied her for a while, grateful she was distracted so he didn't get caught staring. He examined her as best he could without her or the others in the compartment questioning him. Her hair wasn't as bushy as it used to be. It seemed that she was somehow able to tame her previously unruly curls into soft curls that framed her face and cascaded down her back. It didn't have the natural shine it used to, probably from lack of nutrients. He surprised himself with that thought. Throughout their years at school, he had obviously watched her more closely than he remembered.

Her whiskey-colored eyes danced, but didn't seem to have the same focus as he recalled in school, but they didn't remind him of that Lovegood girl either. He could tell she was still trying to gain her weight back from whatever happened before the Manor and even at the Manor. She had on long sleeves covering her scars, though he didn't blame her, Bella wasn't nice to her. Then again Bella wasn't nice to anyone.

"Lost in thought is all… How are you?" she asked, trying to be kind. After all, if it wasn't for him she would probably have gone mad. He helped her at the Manor, and she wasn't sure she would be able to ever repay him Sure, she spoke for him at his trial, and vouched for him, but that didn't seem nearly enough.

Her mind began to wander as she felt the cold metal pressed against the inside of her wrist. She started to remember when she got it, and wasn't sure if she wanted those memories flooding her mind at this exact moment.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Come on Granger, we need to hurry up. We don't have much time before Bella will bellow for you again," Malfoy said, pulling her up a flight of stairs and running down a hall before stopping and entering a room. It looked as though the room was his bedroom, but she let the thought drift from her mind. She was confused on why he had brought her here. She thought it was to help her, but maybe she trusted him too quickly._

" _What are you going to do Malfoy? Rape me before she gets her claws in me? Prime me for the likes of Greyback?" She growled trying to get out of his grip._

" _Honestly Granger if you think that little of me, maybe I shouldn't help you. Maybe I should just let you risk your sanity. Maybe I should just let you go down there, let Bella torture you, and not bother helping you," he hissed._

" _I just don't understand why you want to help me," She finally said, raising her head to look him in the eyes._

" _Hope," he said, simply. "These are dark times Granger, and you are the hope we need. Harry may be the boy-who-lived, but you are keeping him alive. If you die, so will he. I am not sure he is smart enough to finish this on his own, and don't even try to say Weasel will help him; you know he won't."_

" _Bella likes to use the Cruciatus curse. I had this bracelet charmed to be able to help repel the effects of it. It will not stop the pain or even the mental break, but it will help. I am not sure how long she plans on keeping you under the curse for… this bracelet may not be able to help at all," he admitted and sighed running a hand over his face._

" _BRING ME THE MUDBLOOD!" Bella screeched from down the stairs._

" _We must hurry," Draco said hurriedly quickly latching the bracelet around her wrist, making sure it was hidden from view. "If you get out of this Granger, make sure you find someplace safe to hide and make sure you don't get caught again. If there is a second time, you won't survive the torture then" he warned her. Grabbing her hand and he started out again._

" _Why are you helping me?" Hermione asked again, as she was being dragged down the hallway. he didn't fully understand why he would help her. Sure he gave her a decent reason, but still it didn't explain why he was personally helping her. Slytherins always had an ulterior motive for their actions. There had to be something in this for him._

" _I am helping you because you are the brains to take out noseless! He needs to die so that I may free myself and my mother of his wrath. So that my house may be a home again instead of his personal killing grounds," Draco said pushing Hermione up against a wall. "You are the one who will make sure Potter wins. Without you, they will have no luck, they will die and so will all hope." his normal harsh expression softened. "Just… be strong; you are the strongest and smartest witch of our age."_

" _Even for a mudblood," she snapped and saw him cringe._

" _You are no mudblood, Granger, you… you are a very powerful witch, one whom I wish I got to know before this. We better go." He sighed and then heard Bella screech. Hermione's face drained of all color at the words, the warning, and the hope. She was his hope, and she didn't know if she would survive._

" _Come on, just be strong." He said again, dragging Hermione down to be tortured._

 _As they finally made their way to Bella, she watched her nephew for a moment. "Having fun?" she asked._

" _Just prepping her for you Aunt Bella. She seemed to have a nasty little mouth on her, had to fill it," Draco spat towards Hermione. He had to play the part of a horrible Death Eater now, and he hated it._

" _Good boy, now toss her down here so I can have my turn. It seems as though she took something of mine, and I want to know how," Bella said her voice getting more and more manic as she spoke._

 _Draco nodded, and his eyes looked over at Hermione showing his remorse for a moment before he tossed her down to the floor at Bella's feet heavily._

" _Potter's plaything. No wonder he keeps you around, probably to use up and spit back out," Bellatrix spat before she moved toward Hermione. The pain Hermione felt right away made her scream, tears running down her face, and her body shook. But she did feel the pendant help. It soothed her insides, giving her hope that the pain would go away and she would be able to survive._

 _Her eyes locked on Draco's, even though he looked indifferent again, but she knew she had to survive._

 _The part that neither of the teens were expecting was the dagger. The moment the blood started to flow, Draco and Hermione both were not sure she would survive it. When Harry broke free of the dungeon's and got her out to safety, he was thrilled but also worried that maybe, just maybe, it was too much for her and she would still die._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Well after you spoke at my hearing, the Wizengamot deliberated and my sentence was lessened to house arrest and I was required to finish school. Thankfully here I get to follow school rules that McGonagall sets rather than the house arrest, so at least I should be able to go to Hogsmeade when I want. According to her letter we don't have a curfew, and we are allowed where we want really" he said and looked at her. "Besides the whole school hating my guts, I am alright."

"I don't hate you" Hermione told him. "If I did I would have helped put you in Azkaban like your father, rather than fight tooth and nail to get you a lesser sentence.I even helped get your vaults reinstated" she pointed out.

"None of us hate you" Neville added. Dean and Seamus stayed quiet, but they nodded in agreement.

Ginny agreed as well. "I don't hate you, granted I never agreed with what you used to say or how you acted, but I don't hate as long as you can prove to me that you have actually changed, then there will be no problem" she said looking at Blaise. She didn't make the dark-skinned boy take his arm off her She was oddly comforted with his closeness.

"You all do realize that you will be marking your deathbeds by being seen with us," Theo said, his gaze landing on Neville.

"The war didn't kill us, no student there will try… especially not with Mione," Ginny said then cringed. "Sorry…"

"Sorry?" Draco asked.

"I don't like being called 'Mione. Ronald called me that all the time even though I told him many times I hated it. My name is Hermione. The only nickname I ever reacted to that I don't mind is Mia. My grandmother used to call me that, then my dad…" she trailed off and sighed letting her head lean back and hit the bench as she closed her eyes.

"Were your parents killed in the war?" Blaise asked.

"Not as fast as they would of but I tried to save them. I erased their minds, knowing I might not be able to reverse it and sent them to live in Australia," Hermione explained refusing to open her eyes and see the curious gazes of her classmates. If she could help it, she would rather not think about it all. Her hand moved back to the pendant and began to fiddle with it. "Got word from Kingsley last week when he went to go check on them. It seems as though Snakeface and his minions tracked them down. The house still had blood everywhere, their bodies seemed to be preserved. He probably wanted to use them as a tool against me at some point, but was never able to. Now they are both dead, and they died not knowing that they had a daughter. Maybe, in the end, it was better, but now I will never know, if it truly was better for them to never know I existed. Maybe it would've been better if they knew I was alive, but then maybe their death would of been worse." she rambled for a moment.

Everyone just watched her; she didn't talk about her parents much, no one knew they were dead until that point. Not even Ginny.

Hermione snapped her eyes open when she heard her name being called, but her name sounded odd coming from the man who said it. "Hermione," Draco said and gently shook her. "What is going on with you? You are completely zoned out."

"Sorry, just a lot has happened over the summer." She said and looked at everyone was trying to not stare at her or Draco for that matter.

"Wait, you called me by my first name…" She said trailing off looking at Draco. She was a bit shocked since she wasn't used to her name rolling off his tongue.

"I thought maybe it was time that we finally moved past, well our past. It is a new start after what happened I thought it might be best," he explained.

"Well I agree, _Draco,"_ she said drawing out his name.. His name rolled off her tongue like icing being licked off a cupcake The right amount of sweet, and silky that made her want more, and made him shiver.

"I wonder what will happen when we get to school," Neville mused.

"Well, Professor McGonagall is going to shake up the rules for eighth-years, and those of us who were dealing with the war the most," Ginny said. "I was appointed Head Girl and s told me that we should prepare for a lot to change. Though as Draco said, no curfew, Hogsmeade when we want, new sleeping arrangements, and some other things she is changing around."

"I am happy for you Gin!" Hermione exclaimed and smiled at her friend.

"Come on , we all should change into robes," Theo suggested.

"This year is going to be one hell of a year," Draco muttered as he stood and walked out of the compartment to get changed.

 **A/N: Well lets hope this Chapter captures you and makes you want to read more!**

 **Please remember Hermione may be a rock but even the strongest stone breaks, she will always be strong, but right now she is finding herself, without her two best friends.**

 **Please give it up for my wonderful Alpha/Beta : AlexandraO**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: These are Draco's memories from Summer 1996 through the trials after the battle of Hogwarts. So we can get some insight.**

 **Chapter 2: Draco**

Draco walked to the changing compartment with the rest of the guys. He could hear the whisper's they were getting, and a few brave souls came forth trying to get into their face's. Draco kept his head down, and his fists clenched to his side, trying to keep his temper in check. Blaise and Theo however where another story, they snapped back. Even though Draco didn't participate he was rather pleased with his friends with what restraint they did show; there was no prejudice, they just wanted to be left alone. Soon he let himself be lost in his own thoughts and didn't hear anything else being said. He stood in the compartment changing almost mechanically, as he thought back to all the choices he made or were forced to make.

 _Summer 1996_

" _Draco, my dear boy," the snake-like voice from Voldemort came. Standing in front of the Dark Lord himself gave Draco the chills, but he did as he was told, trying to keep a mask of indifference on his face. He waited patiently for whatever mission, or task the Dark Lord wanted to impart on him._

" _Your father tells me that you are ready for the mark." As the Dark Lord kept talking Draco didn't listen. He wasn't ready for the mark; he never even wanted it. He often spoke with both his parents about how he would rather be like Blaise or even Theo and not take the mark, yet still complete missions for their master. "Are you listening?" Voldemort snapped, bringing Draco back out of his thoughts._

" _I am sorry my Lord. My thought's wandered to what it will be like to be a fully fledged Death Eater at your service and what an honor that will be. It is a great pleasure to know that you deem me worthy of your mark, my Lord," Draco said, trying to recover from his moment of inattention._

" _Yes my dear boy, you will serve me well after you receive the Mark," Voldemort agreed, seemingly forgetting that Draco ignored him moments before. "You will receive the mark at sundown in this very room. Don't be late and be ready for a celebration afterwards. This is a momentous occasion."_

 _Voldemort dismissed Draco with a flick of his wrist. Once he left the ballroom, he ran to his room and promptly vomited as soon as he closed the door. He was doomed._

 _The rest of that day went by with a blur, so many things were happening all around him The only thing he remembered was his mother holding him and weeping. She kept telling him that she didn't want him to receive the mark, and wished his father was stronger, so he didn't have to be used to the Dark Lord's will._

" _Mother, I will do what needs to be done, so you are safe. Father and I spoke about this already, as long as I do what is needed you will be spared." He said gently hugging his mother. It was rare that they showed this much emotion, but they were alone and she didn't seem to was thankful for her touch and hoped he would be able to hold onto the warmth his mother was giving him when the pain of getting the mark came._

 _Sundown came and he waited for his summons. He didn't have to wait long. His father walked into his room and said, "It's time." Draco followed his parents down the stairs toward the ballroom. Before entering he swallowed and took a quick moment to compose himself before following his parents through the open doors.._

" _My followers, we are here today to bring in a few more brethren into our ranks…" Voldemort said, as soon as he made eye contact with Draco. He continued on with his speech, but again Draco wasn't paying attention. He zoned out trying to think of happier days until his name was called. His father watched on with no emotion, his face a blank canvas. Not even the typical Malfoy sneer dawned his face in this moment._

 _Walking to the front of the group, Draco knelt next to three other men, who he didn't first two in the line took the mark without showing too much emotion, and the Dark Lord seemed to think that was acceptable. But the third man who was knelt next to Draco didn't fare as well. He winced and hissed in pain, and lost his balance, falling to the floor. Before Draco realized what was happening, the man was lying dead on the ground next to him. One second the man was knelt next to him receiving the mark, the next he was dead. It happened faster than the blink of an eye._

" _I will not tolerate those who cannot handle pain. You are here to make sure Potter does not win this war. He may be a boy, but he has his filthy Mudblood by his side and many more who are trained to harm us. Anyone who shows me they are weak will die at my hand and be , just another snack for Nagini," Voldemort hissed, reaching for Draco's arm and without warning began to give him the mark. It took every ounce of willpower Draco had not to show the pain he was in. It felt like his flesh was burning off from the inside out The pain was radiating from his forearm to the rest of his body, and the moment it reached his chest, Voldemort took his wand away._

" _That was perfect. That is how everyone should receive the mark!" Voldemort said, gleefully, please with Draco's performance. Draco wanted to vomit up the contents of his entire stomach when the Dark Lord began to praise him. Honestly, he just held his composer for the sake of his mother at the moment, she was what he was fighting for._

 _Hours became days; days became weeks. And all Draco knew was that he was set to do unthinkable things. Snape took a lot of the blame or helped him come up with suitable excuses that seemed to appease the Dark Lord but the day he failed to kill Dumbledore was the day that he would never forget. Not only was he on the floor in the manor trying desperately not to scream out in pain, but so was his mother. He failed her; he failed to protect her because he was a coward and could not kill one silly old man._

 _He watched his mother cry silent tears, her body writhing with pain on the floor of her own home because he failed. And all he could see was that noseless was taking pleasure in it, and his Aunt Bella was as well. Father had been failing at his tasks as of late as well, but he got his own punishment in addition to watching his wife and son get tortured. Even Draco couldn't tell if he was affected by it or not. But Draco vowed from that moment, the moment he saw his mother tortured, the moment he felt his body twist and turn in ways it shouldn't, he vowed that he would help Potter and Granger win this war, even if it killed him. His mother deserved better._

 _Weeks later he was seated at the table watching a teacher from his school being tortured, and then he was forced to watch Greyback have his way with the poor thing before Nagini got to eat her. He could still hear the woman's screams as Greyback defiled her, not only sexually but physically as he took bites out of her. Draco shivered watching it, willing the contents of his stomach to stay in his stomach, at least until he was alone. He took a glance around the room, at least from what he could tell he wasn't the only one who couldn't stand the sight of Greyback getting his way. Sure most of the older members raped for fun or when the Dark Lord wanted. Most of the time it was happening at a meeting and Draco was forced to watch. But honestly, he would rather watch a rape than watch Greyback chewing the neck off the women while he raped her._

 _Thankfully he was never asked to partake in that portion of Death Eater life. He wasn't sure if he could ever force himself onto a woman. Granted he has killed and tortured a few since he had taken the mark almost a year ago, but never had he forced himself on another human being. He remembered the pain of it and the torture after his failures, and he wasn't about to put himself in even more of a downward spiral by adding rape. He already despised what he had become. He just hoped that Potter would hurry up and finish this war soon, and he didn't realize how soon he would be seeing the idiot and Granger until a week later._

 _He denied knowing it was Potter but Granger he couldn't help, at least not with her identity. But maybe he could help with something else. He retreated to his room and grabbed the bracelet he had in there. It wasn't flashy, hell he had it around to give to Pansy one year, and he forgot, more like he purposely forgot since he didn't want her to think they were getting married, ever. But he tried to make sure it was charmed to the nines to make sure it would help with what he knew was about to happen to Granger._

 _Running down the stairs, he stopped half-way to compose himself before retrieving her from the dungeons._

" _Come on Granger; we need to hurry up. We don't have much time before Bella will bellow for you again," Malfoy said, pulling her up a flight of stairs and running down a hall before stopping and entering his bedroom._

" _What are you going to do Malfoy? Rape me before she gets her claws in me? Prime me for the likes of Greyback?" She growled trying to get out of his grip._

 _The question about rape made him want to vomit; he wouldn't rape her, and definitely wouldn't think about touching her inappropriately in any way. He wanted to help her, and he didn't know how to convey that without rushing through too much and skipping too many details. He turned to rummage on his desk since he hid the bracelet from view earlier before turning to face her and answer her question._

" _Honestly Granger if you think that little of me, maybe I shouldn't help you. Maybe I should just let you risk your sanity. Maybe I should just let you go down there, let Bella torture you, and not bother helping you," he hissed, getting frustrated with the witch. Sure it wasn't his most smooth way of going about the situation, but he had to hurry. And if she didn't want his help, the thought ran through his mind that maybe he shouldn't bother. But that was never an option. After seeing his mother tortured, he wouldn't let it happen to another when he had the power to stop it. He had to help her._

" _I just don't understand why you want to help me," she finally said, raising her head to look him in the eyes. Why did she have to look him in the eyes? he had this way of looking at him that seemed like she was peering into his soul. He had to keep himself from squirming underneath her piercing gaze._

" _Hope," he said, simply. "These are dark times Granger, and you are the hope we need. Harry may be the boy-who-lived, but you are keeping him alive. If you die, so will he. I am not sure he is smart enough to finish this on his own, and don't even try to say Weasel will help him; you know he won't."_

" _Bella likes to use the Cruciatus Curse. I had this bracelet charmed to be able to help repel the effects of it. It will not stop the pain or even the mental break, but it will help. I am not sure how long she plans on keeping you under the curse for… this bracelet may not be able to help at all," he admitted and sighed running a hand over his face._

" _BRING ME THE MUDBLOOD!" he heard Bella screech from down the stairs._

" _We must hurry," Draco said hurriedly, quickly latching the bracelet around her wrist, making sure it was hidden from view. "If you get out of this Granger, make sure you find someplace safe to hide and make sure you don't get caught again. If there is a second time, you won't survive the torture then," he warned her. Grabbing her hand, he dragged her out of the dungeons, trying to be as gentle as possible._

" _Why are you helping me?" Hermione asked again. He groaned in response. To be honest, he wanted to turn to her and shake her into understanding. . She didn't seem to understand that it was her who was going to save them. Even if Potter killed The Dark Lord it would all be because of her. She would be the one who got them to that point. But with Bella screaming from upstairs that Draco wasn't hurrying, he didn't have time to explain in complete detail or bash it into her head. Instead, he hurriedly tried to explain again without losing his temper._

" _I am helping you because you are the brains to take out the Dark Lord ! He needs to die so that I may free myself and my mother of his wrath. So that my house may be a home again instead of his killing grounds," Draco said pushing Hermione up against a wall. "You are the one who will make sure Potter wins. Without you, they will have no luck, they will die and so will all hope." His normal harsh expression softened. "Just… be strong; you are the strongest and smartest witch of our age."_

" _Even for a mudblood?" she snapped, and he cringed. Oh how he hated that word He grew up on that word, but after the past year and a half and seeing everything first hand, he couldn't stand it. Especially thinking back on school and how Granger always bested him in grades. Blood didn't mean a damn thing._

" _Please don't use that word, Granger. You are a very powerful witch and deserve none of the hatred you have received over the years.. We better go," he sighed and then heard Bella screech once again. He was going to be punished for taking his time, but hopefully it was worth it. She was his hope, and he just prayed that she was strong enough to survive._

" _Come on, just be strong," he said grabbing her hand to continue dragging Hermione down to his aunt._

 _As they finally reached the drawing room where Bella was waiting, he knew they were being watched. ,. "Having fun?" she asked, her voice shrill._

" _Just prepping her for you Aunt Bella. She seemed to have a nasty little mouth on her and had to fill it," Draco spat towards Hermione. He had to play the part of a horrible Death Eater now, and he hated it. He hated even to plant that seed in other's minds that he had violated Granger in any way He was not that man, but again, he had a part to play._

" _Good boy, now toss her down here so I can have my turn. It seems as though she took something of mine, and I want to know how," Bella said her voice getting more and more manic as she spoke._

 _Draco nodded, and his eyes locked with Hermione's, carefully showing his true emotions for a moment before he tossed her down to the floor at Bella's feet.. If he could get away with killing his Aunt he would, but it was impossible. Not to mention that if he killed the right hand of the Dark Lord his entire family would be killed, his name at the top of the list. Granted he wouldn't miss his father much because of the hell he had and was putting them through, but he still would not risk his mother's life._

" _Potter's plaything. No wonder he keeps you around. Probably to use up and spit back out," Bellatrix spat moving toward Hermione. Draco watched her be tortured, and he did his best to keep his features schooled, hiding his true emotions. . He saw Greyback from the corner of his eye, and he prayed that he would not get a turn with her. If he did, Draco was convinced they were doomed._

 _Draco locked eyes with her while she was writhing in pain on the floor of the drawing room. He hoped that she had the strength to survive._

 _Draco almost vomited on the drawing room floor when Bellatrix brought out the dagger. The moment the blood started to flow, he was not sure she would survive from the amount of blood she was losing. . When Harry broke free of the dungeons and got her out to safety, he was thrilled but also worried that the stress she was under during her torture was too much. He wouldn't know if he would see her alive again._

* * *

 _He spent the next few weeks worried that she died when he didn't hear from any of them. He didn't blame them for not contacting him—it was risky. The next time he saw the trio; he sagged in relief—Granger was alive._

 _The battle at Hogwarts was not what Draco expected, and he still had to pretend to be loyal to the Dark Lord. He still had a mission to accomplish — to protect his mother. The only way he could be sure she was safe, was to stick with the Death Eater's until the Dark Lord's hopeful demise. He tried his hardest to keep fellow Death Eaters and so-called friends from harming Potter, Granger, and Weasley, and it almost failed, ending with his own life. He was shocked when one of them, probably Crabbe, decided to set the damn place on fire risking all their lives. He was even more shocked when Potter, Granger and Weasley came back to save them from burning alive._

 _The rest of the fight was a blur for him. He remembers nothing, except the very end. Potter had killed the Dark Lord and he felt the moment he was finally free. He could feel the power from his Dark Mark radiating away — the feeling was indescribable. Unfortunately, the freedom was short lived. All the remaining Death Eaters, including him were all arrested and charged with so many various crimes he lost count. He was tossed in Azkaban while awaiting trial, and it was the worst month of his entire life. Everything was cold, soul-less and filthy. Not to mention, he was bored out of his mind. . When Draco's trial date came, he was expecting to be thrown into Azkaban in a cell next to his father. He was hoping it wasn't his fate, but wouldn't be surprised if it was._

 _He was surprised to say the least when Granger and Potter both were there and spoke on behalf of him and his mother. They both got off with a reduced sentence, and the money in their vault back. Unfortunately, his father was given a life sentence for his crimes throughout the first and second Wizarding wars with the possibility of parole in the future. They also would grant his mother a divorce if she so chose to at any point, but she declined the offer as her vows were for life. The Wizengamot decided that part of his sentence was to return to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year. He knew it wouldn't have been possible without Potter and Granger speaking on his behalf. He knew he needed to repay her, but the question was—how?_

"Draco…" Theo said, having pulled the door to the changing compartment open. "You alright mate?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought is feels weird to be going back doesn't it?" Draco asked, trying to steer the conversation away from him.

 **A/N: Review! So now we know some of what Draco went through. Up next: The Great Hall!**

 **Of course give it up to my amazing Alpha/Beta who puts up with all my non-sense and mistakes. AlexandraO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am late posting this. I have had the flu, something fierce. I am hoping Chapter 4 will be comming at you this weekend, no promises since I am still fighting this damn flu!  
Onto the story. **

**Chapter 3: The Changes Begin**

Riding in the carriages for the last time made Hermione's chest tighten. Seeing the castle for the first time since the battle made brought back unpleasant memories; remembering the chaos, the blood and death. Memories flashed quickly and sequentially in her mind; bile rising up in her throat seeing her friends and those she called family be killed all over again. She wasn't sure if this was going to be a good idea anymore. Maybe she could talk to McGonagall, and return back home. She shook her head, dismissing the idea from her mind. She didn't even know where home was. She knew she would always be welcome at the Burrow with the Weasley's, but spending day after day with Ron was off-putting.

She felt herself begin to panic over the idea of returning to the castle, but then a warm hand grabbed hers. She was expecting Ginny, but was shocked to see a much more pale and masculine looking hand when she looked down. Her eyes traced from the hand up to the arm and then to the face. Her first instinct was d pull her hand away quickly, but instead she kept a hold of his hand for strength, gripping it tightly. She was hoping she was giving him comfort as well; she doubted coming back to Hogwarts was going to be a pleasant experience for him.

Once they reached the doors of the Entrance Hall , they went their separate ways. Gryffindor's at their table, Slytherin at theirs. Hermione, however, made sure to sit where she could see the Slytherin table. She was drawn to keep an eye on those Slytherin's she had just spent the train ride with. She wanted to see how Slytherin was treating the three Eighth years who had returned.

She didn't need to wait long. The sneer's, and slurs were starting, mainly from other houses, but a few from Slytherin. It seemed the three just took it in stride, but it bothered Hermione nonetheless.

Moving she adjusted in her seat when the sorting was about to begin. And as always the sorting hat had to sing a song.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The sorting came and went as it was a rather small class of first years joining them this year. Unfortunately, a few had died during the Battle of Hogwarts, some had run away from Britain with their families and most of them had opted for schooling elsewhere, deeming Hogwarts unsafe. To be honest, Hermione couldn't blame them. Too much had happened.

"Now before the feast begins, I would like a few words." Headmistress McGonagall said and waited for the hall to quiet down.

"As many of you know this castle was the battle ground for the war. We have repaired it, charmed it and erected new wards over the grounds.. Those of you who are returning will note that some things may have changed, but overall everything is where it should be. " The Headmistress took a deep breath before continuing on with her speech.

"Now we do have a handful of returning eighth-year students, whom I hope everyone will show respect to. No matter what side of the war they may have been on, they are all here to continue their education just like you. Hogwarts will not tolerate hate or bullying of any kind. The Board of Governors has decided that this is of the utmost importance. The consequences for those participating in acts deemed hazardous to the learning environment and to the safety of the students will be expelled. As many of you can see we have many new professors joining us this year. Professor Emmeret will be taking over Transfiguration, as well as Gryffindor Head of House. Professor Liona will be taking over Potions, as well as Slytherin Head of House. And Professor Weasley, will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

For those returning students I speak to you now. Instead of returning to reside with your normal houses, there will be a special common room and dormitories set up for you. Please stay seated until after the feast so I may show you to your new living quarters. You are more than welcome to roam to your house common rooms if you feel the need to spend time there with other members of your house.. You are adults here and will be treated as such. I know some other students may not see it fair, but most seventh years will also get a few extra concessions as well. Notes will be delivered to all those affected by the following:

No Curfew, You may visit Hogsmeade every weekend if you choose, and during the week if you do not have classes. Students must be responsible and keep up with your classes, if you fall behind, or start to cause trouble, any of these concessions will be taken away from you. " With that McGonagall let all that sink in for a moment before taking her seat.

Hermione looked at the group of professors and sighed. At least Bill would be the new Defense teacher, so that meant it would be a decent class. The other two professors she had never heard of , but she was sure the headmistress took great care in making sure that they were right for the position. It helped that Bill was on her side. Over the summer, she had found that he was one of the few she could talk to about the torture she had been through. He was attacked by Greyback, and even though he wasn't tortured like she was, he knew about the depression and anxiety that came with it, having experienced it himself.

Hermione wasn't really paying attention so when the food arrived signaling the start of the feast she jumped a bit.

"You okay Mia?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I was just lost in thought, and didn't realize it was time to eat," she said with a soft smile. Her anxiety level was high, threatening to completely debilitate her at that moment. She couldn't get it out of her head that she was sitting at a table that was sitting exactly where all the bodies of her friends had lain only a few months ago. She tried not to dwell on it and was grateful when Neville scooped up some steak and kidney pie and put a small portion on her plate. She wasn't hungry but knew she needed to eat something.

"Come on Hermione; you need to eat something." Ginny said, trying to encourage her to eat..

With a sigh Hermione let her eyes wander for a moment to the Slytherin table only to lock eyes with Draco. She didn't even know how long he had been watching her, but once their eyes locked it was as though she could at least take a deep breath.

Her mind ran a million miles a minute, trying to figure why he made her feel so calm.'Why is he effecting me like this? Why can he calm me down without even being close by? Are we connected by the bracelet? Are we connected because he was there that day?' Her mind was still racing with questions, and her eyes didn't leave his. After a long moment, she averted her eyes and finally gave in to the little bit of food on her plate.

Over the summer Hermione had tried to gain back some of the weight that she lost while on the run with Harry and Ron. Mrs. Weasley tried multiple times to get her to eat more, but nothing worked. After going from eating well for years to eating berries and sometimes other things they were able to find made her stomach shrink. She lost so much weight over the past year she can't even stand to look at herself in the mirror after a shower anymore. She was always skinny, but now her ribs protrude from her side and it made her hate her body even more then she used to.

The rest of the meal came and went quickly, and Hermione wasn't even sure if she finished her meal or not. Her thoughts were all over the place so she just sat next to Neville, trying to relax by laying her head on his shoulder for a moment. She watched as the rest of the student body leave the Great hall.

McGonagall came sweeping down to those eighth years still seated, in an almost Snape-like manner which gave Hermione chills down her spine. "Follow me," was all the headmistress said before she swept pass the eighth year students and headed out of the Great Hall.

They all hurried to catch up with her not expecting her quick pace. The headmistress started to speak once they caught up. " Your common room will be on the fifth floor. Each of you will have your own room, and are more than welcome to erect wards and whatever protection enchantments you wish. You are old enough to act as adults and make your own choices." Hermione tried to process all the information , but walking through the rebuilt halls made her feel weak. The bad memories currently outweighed the good and she was once again questioning her descion to return. Thankfully, it seemed Draco sensed her distress and grabbed her hand.

"Remember you are strong…the strongest witch of our age. You can do this," he whispered in her ear.

She wasn't sure if he knew precisely how much those words helped her. "Thank you" she whispered back squeezing his hand gently. When she felt stronger, she let go of his hand and almost regretted it immediately; his warmth comforting. Thankfully, they came to a stop on the fifth floor in front of a portrait that reminded her of the four horsemen.

"Your password is _redemption_. You may invite who you wish into your common room, but only you few know the password right now. I suggest you be mindful with whom you invite into your common room." she said, looking at them carefully. "You are all adults, and as such we have granted you a small cabinet with liquor. I suspect a few of you may need a drink now and then that is stronger than a butterbeer." With nothing left further to say, she bid them goodnight and left them standing in front of their portrait.

Hermione thought it was rather interesting, to say the least that their password would be _redemption_ , but thinking of it, they all had something to redeem to some degree. She was no angel; she knew that they all where in some way prejudice in years past, and maybe this was their chance for them all to have a clean slate.

She heard one of the boys say the password and jumped feeling a hand on the small of her back.

"Sorry," Draco said quickly, moving his hand away. "Just thought I'd help you into the common room."

Hermione nodded and gave him a weak smile. "I didn't think coming back would be so…" she paused really thinking of how to describe what she was feeling. "Taxing, emotionally I mean. Everywhere I look I see blood, crumbled walls, and bodies." She shivered at her explanation , her feet walking her through the portrait hole on their own accord.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione looked around and took in the room. It reminded her of the Gryffindor common room, but it was mixed with all the house colors of green, silver, red and gold. It was tasteful. Everywhere she looked were decorations that Molly Weasley would envy and Narcissa Malfoy probably decorated her house with. The fireplace looked warm and inviting, tempting Hermione to just curl up in a nearby armchair with a good book. Slowly moving through her new living space, she absorbed the small kitchen nook they had, which made her smile. It was simple, but it meant she didn't have to go to the Great Hall all the time for meals. She could make something there and just continue to study or whatever she wanted.

Most of the boys already walked down the hall to their rooms to check them out. Theo, Draco, and Hermione all stood in the main room for a moment longer before starting down the hall. She glanced at the little plaques that had their names letting them know what room was theirs. Theo came first on the right, then Hermione, and Draco. It seemed to go in a sort of pattern until the last two rooms which were Seamus and Dean right next to one another.

"House unity I would assume," Theo said. He must have noticed the pattern as well before disappearing into his room to check it out.

Hermione pushed open her door and slowly took in her surroundings. A large four poster bed sat in the middle dawned in Gryffindor colors. A large desk sat under a window, and as she peered out, she smiled seeing the black lake. Walking further into the room, she was drawn to the bookcase. She let her hand skim over the spines of the books, again thinking about curling next to the fireplace with a good book. She then took a seat at her desk to look in all her school books and some more that the Headmistress had recommended to her over the summer for her to just read for fun. Taking her wand out of her robe pocket, she waved it and slowly unpacked her trunk, arranging her room to the way she wanted it. Normally she would do it the muggle way, but she didn't have it in her that night—it sounded exhausting. Hearing a knock on her door she turned around to see Draco standing there with a bottle of firewhiskey and two empty glasses.

"I am going around offering everyone a glass, sort of a clean slate in our new dorm," he said and offered her a glass, which she took. He poured her a glass, corked the firewhiskey back up and then made his way to walk back down the hall.

"Draco… " she said and watched him turn back to her. She bit her lip not knowing what to say to him . "Thank you… for everything." Hermione g took a drink of her whiskey, needing some liquid courage. She enjoyed feeling the burn all the way down to her stomach, warming her slowly.

Draco just nodded gently, before turning his back to her and disappearing out of sight. She had a feeling it would take a lot to get them to talk like friends especially after everything they had been through.

She nursed the rest of her drink, drinking every last drop before she started on her nightly routine of shower, lotion, bed. Getting out of the shower, she quickly dried off trying to not look at her body in the mirror. Pulling on a long sleeve nightshirt and some pajama pants she brushed out her hair on the way back to her room. She had a feeling that her first night back at Hogwarts would not be a pleasant one.

With a sigh of defeat, Hermione climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She immediately started drifting off into a fitful sleep, letting the nightmares consume would of taken a potion, but she was scared of becoming addicted to them Instead, she chose to let her dreams terrorize her, hoping that someday they would disappear.

 **A/N: So this is a filler chapter. Lots of little tidbits of information.  
This is a slowburn Dramione. So their little touches are just that right now, just for comfort and safety.  
Once again give it up to my wonderful Alpha/Beta: AlexandraO**


End file.
